Marital Bliss Or Maybe Not
by wanderlustlights
Summary: In order to save their son from a worse fate, the Malfoys marry their son off to Harry Potter six months after his birth. Draco and Harry don't know it however, until 17 years later. DMHP MPreg. Bottom!Harry
1. Prologue

**Marital Bliss – Or Maybe Not…** by Nymphy Fate.

**Summary:** In order to protect their son from a worse fate, Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy marry their son off to the Potter's child six months after Harry's birth, in order to protect them both. Neither Harry nor Draco were told of this, however. Now, seventeen years later, Harry and Draco are having dreams of each other, and get so fed up with them that they go and tell Dumbledore about them. Finding out that they have been married practically since birth, they must now get married once again in order to reaffirm their bond. Now they must get along with each other… since they're going to be married for the rest of their lives. Short-chaptered fic. HPDM Slash. MPreg. Read and review! XD

**Pairing:** Harry/Draco, obviously.

**Rating:** M, for sex and swearing.

**Warning:** Graphic sex between two boys – TWO, count 'em, TWO – meaning that this is SLASH. If that ain't your cup of tea, then I suggest you leave right now and don't even think about flaming me, because I WILL get very, very mad at you and rant about you in the next chapter/fic I write. Thank you, carry on.

**Timing:** Seventh year, but disregards HBP and DH. But yes, Harry and Draco _are_ seventeen, for all intents and purposes of my story.

**A/N:** I just got the idea for this on April 8th, and decided to write it down, as it was absolutely spur of the moment, so this may not be the most original or best fic out there, but nevertheless, I hope you like/enjoy it either way. Read on!

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Harry Potter. If I did, Harry would have ended up with a certain blond Slytherin named Draco Malfoy, rather than the Ginger Shrew Ginny Weasley.

--

_Prologue_

Would it have been too much to ask to have a _normal_ life? I mean, seriously.

First my parents betrayed my trust – when I was only SIX MONTHS OLD, mind you! – and then I find out that I am MARRIED, for Merlin's sake (and I didn't even KNOW it…!) and then I start getting sick and now I'm… well, let's just say, I'm in a "condition" now.

And d'you know what's even worse…? I know what you're thinking – how could this _possibly_ get even worse?

Well let me tell you – it _can_.

It's all that stupid Slytherin's fault.

--

**A/N:** There's the prologue…! Please review, I'd love to know what you think. And yes, this is Harry's point of view. But the 'stupid Slytherin' may not be who you're thinking! XD

-Nymphy Fate.


	2. In Your Dreams

**Marital Bliss – Or Maybe Not…** by Nymphy Fate.

**Summary: **In order to protect their son from a worse fate, Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy marry their son off to the Potter's child six months after Harry's birth, in order to protect them both. Neither Harry nor Draco were told of this, however. Now, seventeen years later, Harry and Draco are having dreams of each other, and get so fed up with them that they go and tell Dumbledore about them. Finding out that they have been married practically since birth, they must now get married once again in order to reaffirm their bond. Now they must get along with each other… since they're going to be married for the rest of their lives. Short-chaptered fic. HPDM Slash. MPreg. Read and review! XD

**Pairing:** Harry/Draco, obviously.

**Rating:** M, for sex and swearing.

**Warning:** Graphic sex between two boys – TWO, count 'em, TWO – meaning that this is SLASH. If that ain't your cup of tea, then I suggest you leave right now and don't even think about flaming me, because I WILL get very, very mad at you and rant about you in the next chapter/fic I write. Thank you, carry on.

**Timing:** Seventh year, but disregards HBP and DH. But yes, Harry and Draco _are_ seventeen, for all intents and purposes of my story.

**A/N:** I just got the idea for this on April 8th, and decided to write it down, as it was absolutely spur of the moment, so this may not be the most original or best fic out there, but nevertheless, I hope you like/enjoy it either way. Read on!

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Harry Potter. If I did, Harry would have ended up with a certain blond Slytherin named Draco Malfoy, rather than the Ginger Shrew Ginny Weasley.

--

_Chapter One_

Harry Potter lay on is bed in the Gryffindor dorms in his seventh year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It was January, and he'd been having strange dreams for months now, strangely enough ever since he'd turned seventeen. The dreams had been plaguing him for six months now, and he was getting sick of them, personally. And the worst thing… was that one, they were extremely erotic, and two, he was having erotic dreams… about _Draco Malfoy_, of all people.

Harry really couldn't understand it. Did he _like_ Malfoy, was that it? At least subconsciously, that is? He didn't think so, it just wasn't normal to have fantasy dreams about your enemy – but then again, if he didn't like Malfoy then why _else_ was he having dreams like this??

Currently, he was engaged in an extremely hot snogging and groping session with the blond Slytherin as he himself was pressed up against the wall. It was quickly progressing into something more, however, as shirts were thrown to the ground, and Draco, holding Harry's wrists tightly in a hand on each side of the brunet's head, left Harry's lips to instead attach himself to Harry's now-bare chest, kissing there instead. Harry moaned loudly in the empty corridor…

…And woke up.

Harry sat up in bed with a gasp, a raging hard on tormenting him. _Damn._ He'd woken up from his dreams before he'd gotten the chance to come from dream-Draco's ministrations on his body.

With an exasperated groan, he left for the bathroom to go wank himself into oblivion. And the worst part of this all was that nowadays the dreams were becoming _far_ more erotic than usual and now that he couldn't even finish himself off unless he was thinking of the blond – it was this fact that led Harry to believe that maybe he really _did_ like Draco and that was the reason he had to think of him to get off.

It was getting so fucking _annoying_ that Harry couldn't even _stand_ it anymore. Spelling himself clean, he put on his shoes and Invisibility Cloak, grabbed his wand and the Marauder's Map from the trunk at the foot of his bed, and slipped out of the room, heading straight for the Headmaster's office.

Of course, Dumbledore always seemed to know _every little thing_ going on around him, and was already there, waiting for Harry to arrive. "Professor? Professor!" Harry yelled as he stumbled into the room, before his eyes settled on the Headmaster. "Oh, you're here already. Good." Harry strode over to the professor before he began speaking. "Professor, I need to talk to you. I… I've been having these dreams, and let me tell you right now – honestly, they're freaking me out like hell. It's just not normal to be having dreams like this about my enemy, is it? I mean-"

"You're still having dreams about Voldemort, Harry?" Dumbledore questioned in alarm.

Harry pivoted on his heel, momentarily confused. "Wha-? No. No, no, no, no, that's not what I meant, I… It's _Malfoy_, Professor, not Voldemort, and…"

"Harry, if you don't mind my asking, what kinds of dreams are these, exactly? What happens in them?" Harry's face flushed brightly. "Oh. _Those_ kinds of dreams… I see. Well, how about I speak to you more tomorrow, hmm? Maybe after you've had some sleep it will make easier to talk about."

Harry nodded, eyes trained to the floor in distraction. "Yeah. Yeah, tomorrow we'll talk more. G'night, Professor." And with that, Harry headed back to the Gryffindor dorms before Dumbledore could say another word.

Once the brunet was gone, Dumbledore looked at his calendar. It was almost exactly six months after Harry's seventeenth birthday.

Oh, dear.

He'd completely forgotten about that.

And just as he was about to go back to his rooms to resume his sleep, the door burst open once again.

"Professor Dumbledore!"

Dumbledore sighed, and plastered a smile on his face. "Yes, Draco, m'boy – what is it?"

"Sir, I have a problem…"

--

**A/N:** So there ya have it, the first chapter. :D The second one should be out fairly soon, I already have it done, just need to actually type it out. So… review?

-Nymphy Fate.


	3. The Second Marriage

**Marital Bliss – Or Maybe Not…** by Nymphy Fate.

**Summary:** In order to protect their son from a worse fate, Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy marry their son off to the Potter's child six months after Harry's birth, in order to protect them both. Neither Harry nor Draco were told of this, however. Now, seventeen years later, Harry and Draco are having dreams of each other, and get so fed up with them that they go and tell Dumbledore about them. Finding out that they have been married practically since birth, they must now get married once again in order to reaffirm their bond. Now they must get along with each other… since they're going to be married for the rest of their lives. Short-chaptered fic. HPDM Slash. MPreg. Read and review! XD

**Pairing:** Harry/Draco, obviously.

**Rating:** M, for sex and swearing.

**Warning: **Graphic sex between two boys – TWO, count 'em, TWO – meaning that this is SLASH. If that ain't your cup of tea, then I suggest you leave right now and don't even think about flaming me, because I WILL get very, very mad at you and rant about you in the next chapter/fic I write. Thank you, carry on.

**Timing:** Seventh year, but disregards HBP and DH. But yes, Harry and Draco _are_ seventeen, for all intents and purposes of my story.

**A/N: **I just got the idea for this on April 8th, and decided to write it down, as it was absolutely spur of the moment, so this may not be the most original or best fic out there, but nevertheless, I hope you like/enjoy it either way. Read on!

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Harry Potter. If I did, Harry would have ended up with a certain blond Slytherin named Draco Malfoy, rather than the Ginger Shrew Ginny Weasley.

--

_Chapter Two_

"Will Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy please come to my office after dinner," Dumbledore announced at dinner the next night. People immediately started chattering with each other, whispers of what it was that the two boys had done.

"Harry! Mate, why didn't you tell me something happened with Malfoy?! Aw, I wish I could've been there, seen his face when you'd hexed him." Ron sighed wistfully, then paused. "You did hex him right?" Harry gave him an incredulous look, as if the redhead were going insane. He turned his head at hearing Hermione's voice, however.

"Harry, what are you _doing_?! Picking fights with Malfoy again?! Honestly! We're seventh years now – I thought you'd stopped fighting with him by now. Haven't you-"

"Enough!" Harry shouted, interrupting her tirade. "I haven't been fighting with him, honestly, I swear I haven't." He took a deep breath before continuing. "It's just… I sort of – woke up Dumbledore really early in the morning and so he told me that we could talk today instead. But we've been in classes all day, so maybe he just thought that it'd be better to do it tonight instead." He glanced over at the blond Slytherin across the Hall in suspicion. "Although I'm not really sure why he needs Malfoy there as well…" Truthfully, Harry had his suspicions as to why the Headmaster was calling the both of them to his office, but rather thought it was strange – and not to mention highly embarrassing – to call Malfoy there, just to inform him that Harry was having extremely erotic dreams about him…

It was just… strange.

When Harry realized that dinner really was practically over after seeing how so many people were filing out already, despite the healthy amount of food he'd eaten, his stomach clenched at seeing Draco Malfoy at the other end of the Hall sitting at the Slytherin table.

"We'll see you later then, Harry."

Harry nodded at them in goodbye, heaving a deep sigh before striding over to the Slytherin table, where the tall blond boy had decided to rise after seeing Harry approaching, seeking to tower over him. "Potter."

Harry nodded once at him. "Malfoy. Er… should we go?" he questioned in suggestion, hesitantly.

Malfoy just sneered in disgust at him, moving past the brunet and out of the Great Hall, leaving Harry no choice but to follow.

Harry and Malfoy walked up to the Headmaster's office together in silence, neither willing to so much as look at each other.

Harry told the guard the password – 'sherbet lemon'. Harry scoffed; 'of course…' he thought wryly – and the two boys ascended the staircase and knocked on the office door.

"Enter," came Dumbledore's cheery voice, and Harry opened the door, entering along with Malfoy.

"Uhm… you wanted to see us, Sir?" Harry questioned expectantly.

"Yes, I did, sit down, boys, if you will." Dumbledore gestured to the chairs in front of his desk.

Harry did so, and, after a moment's hesitation, as did Malfoy. Harry glanced at Dumbledore, wondering if this really did have anything to do with what he'd met with him the day before about.

The Headmaster's face became grave, and Harry looked on in shock and curiosity at his mentor. "You see, boys, there is something quite important that I had nearly completely forgotten about until you both came to see me last night."

Harry stole a glance at the blond beside him. Malfoy had gone to see Dumbledore the night before, too? What for?

"Yes, Harry. Mr. Malfoy here paid me a visit as well, not long after yourself, actually, and for a reason quite similar to your own."

Harry turned his gaze to the professor's at his voice.

"You see, you may think that these dreams that the two of you are having are merely fantasies spurned from large amounts of sexual tension from over the years, due to vast amounts of fighting. And from your reactions, I would have to say that my guess is correct." True, both Harry and Malfoy's faces alike were flushed brightly. "In all actuality, though, it is _so_ much more than that.

"Harry, I am quite sure that you will become extremely angry with me after I tell you this, but… I had actually long forgotten about this as the years passed. You see, when your father went to school here, Draco's father also did – James was a first year whereas Lucius, on the other hand, was in his last year. There was an incident that year that took place – what it was I cannot recall, as I was not there, and know of no one who was, but nevertheless – involving Lucius saving James' life, and so James ended up owing him a life debt. Now, life debts can be fulfilled in a number of different ways, and when you and Draco were born, a mere two months apart almost, Voldemort was taking it upon himself to obtain as many followers as he possibly could. And that included people with small, even newborn, children.

"Now, Draco, I am not sure as to whether or not you know this or not, but your father did not originally want to join Lord Voldemort's ranks. However, as they say, power corrupts absolutely, which is, in basic terms, what happened to your father. When you were born, though, it took him by surprise – he had not been planning on having a child. He realized then that he would need to be caring for another life other than his own and your mother's. He wanted to keep you safe, and remembered the life debt that James Potter still owed him. He couldn't think of any better way to make use of it other than protecting you. And the only way he knew of how to go about doing that in a way that would include James was…" Dumbledore trailed off, looking uncertain as how best to continue.

"Be aware, boys, that this all happened six months after you, Harry, were born, which is why the worst – or best, depending on how you would rather look at it – of the dreams are occurring right now. It is exactly seventeen years to the day since Lucius took it upon himself to fulfill the life debt, exactly seventeen years ago today since… since you two were married."

Both boys sat in stunned silence upon hearing those words.

Dumbledore, however, was quick to continue explaining before either of them could say anything, lest it involve screaming and shouting.

"Now, one would expect that this would be the night when, in your dreams, you will, erm… follow through with what you have been doing together in your dreams for the past few months. There are also a few other –"

"MARRIED!" Harry cried, positively outraged. "I can't… you can't be serious! You can't be telling me that my father married me off to this git! That's… that's ludicrous! I can't spend the rest of my life with HIM! It's inSANE!"

Draco bolted up from his seat, moving to tower over the smaller brunet. "Like I want to spend it with YOU?! Speccy, stupid, four-eyed Boy Who Wouldn't Die! Ugh!"

Harry stood up as well at hearing the utter disdain in the blond's voice, although Draco still was much taller than him. "Yeah, well, at least I have REAL friends, unlike you! All you've got are MINIONS! Stupid Crabbe and Goyle who don't know a single THING. I'm surprised they've managed to make it here this long!"

"I don't BELIEVE you! You ignorant, little – "

"Boys!" Dumbledore shouted, clapping his hands once to get their attention. "Sit down! Now I know you are angry at not having found this all out before, but you need to calm yourselves and allow me to explain some more." Both boys – albeit reluctantly, and with a heated glare at the other – sat in his own chair. "The reason that this is manifesting now, _in case you are wondering_ – " (Clearly, Dumbledore was still angry with them. Oops.) "is because of the spell that bonded you. It was meant to last until you were of age, exactly seventeen years after the original marriage. Now, you will, of course, need to be married once again now that you are adults, merely to reconnect you, and you will be sharing a suite in the castle for the remains of the year. Just tell your friends what happened, since I am quite sure that they will understand. There is no need to keep this a secret, seeing as you, Harry, defeated Voldemort this past summer anyway, and his Death Eaters are all either in Azkaban or have been killed."

Harry was frowning. It was true, he _had_ vanquished the Dark Lord once and for all not too long ago, but right now he wanted nothing more than for Voldemort to be resurrected just so he could kill Harry in order to save the brunet from a marriage he _so_ didn't want… and with his childhood rival, no less!

"Now, your rooms are already set up for you on the fourth floor. Your things have been brought up already, and you have a bedroom, bathroom, and your very own living room as well. You will need to touch a good part of the time or else suffer dizzy spells, to which you will need to pay a visit to Madam Pomfrey about. But that should only last for the first few weeks, though, before it wears off. So I advise you not to stay apart from each other for long time periods. And as soon as you have gotten used to one another, one of you – whomever is the more submissive of you two; I would take a guess and say that this is Mr. Potter – will have your body go through certain changes, making you ready for fertilization. So you will, in fact, upon consummation, become pregnant."

"PREGNANT!"

"Yes, Harry, the submissive will become pregnant the first time you have intercourse with each other. It is a way of making you and young Draco here feel as though you have a whole family now. Your body will, of course, make you ready to give birth as the months progress."

"So he's going to get fat," Draco said matter-of-factly, making Harry whip his head around to gape at him incredulously. The blond just smirked at him.

Dumbledore sighed and rolled his eyes. "Yes, Mr. Malfoy, he is going to have a protruding belly."

Harry's head snapped back to look in shock at the Headmaster. He hadn't exactly considered the whole big-belly-due-to-baby thing. "But… but my Quidditch stomach muscles! They're going to... to _disappear_…!" he whined pitifully.

Draco laughed outright at him, clearly very amused with the brunet. The blond tsked. "Potter, Potter, Potter… Never would have taken you to be vain," he smirked.

Harry glared at him. "I am not _vain_, Malfoy, that's _your_ job. I'd just rather not have my stomach – which I worked quite hard on, by the way! – blow up like a balloon and then have to shove something out of my ARSE!" he screamed, causing Draco to merely burst into new peals of laughter. The blond lifted a hand up, still laughing, and wiped away a stray tear from his face.

"Ahem," Dumbledore cleared his throat to regain their attention. "I have been working this out all day, while you all were in classes. There is a rule in this school, that – although you both are already technically married – whoever wishes to share a room together, privately that is, need to be either married or bonded. As such, like I have said earlier, we need to reaffirm your marriage, and soon – more specifically, right now, since we already have your things in your new rooms. So. If you will stand for me, face each other, and join hands." Dumbledore gestured for them to do so. When neither of them moved, he frowned. "_Now_, you two."

Reluctantly, both boys stood, faced each other as told, all the while glaring at one another, and fumbled for the other's hands.

_This sucks. I don't want to be married to this hussy!_ Harry thought angrily, as he glared at his… erm, 'husband' that he was to be 'reaffirming his blond with'. _And I CERTAINLY don't want to get pregnant…! OR have sex with him!_

_Stupid Potter Senior. This is all his fault. Why in Hell would Father put me through this?! I'll kill him. After he gets out of suffering in Azkaban, if ever. Then he's dead. And if those goddamned dementors don't suck out his soul, by Merlin, I sure will. Daddy go bye bye! _Draco grinned evilly, lost in his own thoughts as Dumbledore spoke, making Harry frown at him in curiosity as to what the blond was thinking. _I think maybe I'll _Crucio_ him to death. Is it POSSIBLE to _Crucio_ someone to death?? Hmm… I'll definitely have to look into that…_

"Now, repeat after me, Harry, if you will," Dumbledore told the boy. Harry looked at the professor in a way of telling him that he understood. Dumbledore announced what the two boys would be saying, and Harry started first, with Draco following soon after.

"I, Harry James Potter, do take thee Draco Abraxas Malfoy to be my husband. I will… erm, _love_ and cherish him from now until the day I die." Harry blushed furiously at the 'love' part – it was especially bad to say, considering he didn't love Draco Malfoy in the _least_.

Draco sighed as his turn came. "I, Draco Abraxas Malfoy, do take thee Harry James Potter to be my – gack! – _husband_. I promise that I will… 'love' and 'cherish' him from now until the day I die. Oh, disgusting, I can't believe I just said that." The blond had a distinct look on his face, as though he had just tasted something sickeningly sweet. _Stupid Dumbledork and his stupid words._

"And the rings," Dumbledore announced, snapping his fingers, as two identical silver bands appeared out of thin air, and he handed one to each of the teenagers. "Now again, repeat after me. With this ring, I thee wed."

Harry breathed deeply. "With this ring… I thee wed," he said, sliding it onto the tall blond's left ring finger. He glanced up into the silver eyes, watching him expectantly.

The Slytherin sighed, barely resisting the urge to roll his eyes, taking the small brunet's hand roughly in his own, positioning the ring at the tip of his finger before he spoke. "With this ring –" he shoved it on the finger there forcefully " – I. Thee. Wed," he bit out, making Harry pout at having hurt his poor little finger.

"And you may kiss each other," Dumbledore told the pair, and both gave him incredulous looks.

"Excuse me?!" Draco growled in his deadliest tone of voice.

"Marriage is always sealed with a kiss," the Headmaster said calmly, in explanation.

Draco sighed, and leaned forward, clenching his eyes shut, trying to make it any less revolting. _Bloody voyeur…_

"A real kiss, by the way, not only a peck like you may be thinking of doing." And damn it all, Dumbledore had that stupid fucking twinkle in his eyes again. _Dead. Just like Father. Think happy thoughts, Draco, that's the only thing that is going to get you through this… Imagine Pansy dead. Crabbe and Goyle transferring to Durmstrang. No, then you'd have no one to protect you anymore. Shit. What am I supposed to be doing again? Oh yes, snogging H-Potter here. Mmm, not terrible to think about, actually… Shagging Potter into the mattress? Ooh, even better…! Yes, and seeing him all fat and shite will make it SO worth having to be married to him for the rest of my life. BUAH HA HA HA HA HAAAAAAA!!_

Draco, resigning himself to his impending fate – and consequent doom – grabbed Harry's face and crushed their lips together. Harry's eyes fluttered closed after a moment's hesitation, back arching in pleasure where Draco's hand had fled to, making Harry moan softly at the intimate, wonderful contact as Draco took no more time before plunging his tongue past Harry's lips. The brunet's hands fumbled at his sides, left hand feather soft at Draco's side, while the right one snaked up the blond's back to lay his palm flat on the neck, while his fingers played with the soft blond hair there. Their tongues met in a sweet caress, battling for dominance, to which Harry happily surrendered. Draco explored the brunet's mouth, wanting to map every inch of what now was his. Parting from each other, both Harry and Draco were panting for breath as they let their hands stay where they were on the other's body, staring only into each other's eyes – Harry into liquid pools of silver, Draco into gemstone emerald green.

"Uhm… I think that counts as a real kiss," Draco breathed, making Harry's cheeks flush a bright pink.

"Erm… yeah. Great."

"And now you're married," Dumbledore interrupted by announcing the completely obvious fact. The newly re-bonded couple turned their heads to stare at the Headmaster, dumbfounded. They'd actually forgotten he was even still there in the room with them, so completely wound up in each other as they were.

"You may go to your rooms now, if you like. Your quarters are on the fourth floor, behind the portrait of Kennilworthy Whisp (1), and the password is 'fortuitous perfecto'."

Mood completely broken now by the ancient Headmaster, Draco sighed, retracted their limbs completely and grabbed the brunet's hand instead, dragging him out of the room. "Come on, Potter."

"Oh yes, that reminds me. Whose name will you be taking? The Potter or Malfoy name?"

Draco stopped, turning around to briefly glance at Dumbledore, blinking owlishly, then looked at Harry. "Erm… I don't really know. Eh, which would you rather have?"

Harry ducked his head shyly, biting his bottom lip. "Well, I mean my parents died before they could give me any siblings, so there's really no one else to carry on the Potter name, so I'd like it to be mine, but then again, you don't have any brothers or sisters either, so… yeah, I really have no idea." He blushed.

Draco looked at him critically for a moment, before averting his gaze to the Headmasters. "Sir, I think we're going to have to go with Potter." Harry looked up at the blond boy in surprise. "My father will be furious with me, I'm sure, but frankly, I don't give a damn about family loyalty right now, not when it comes to the Malfoys anyway. My father soiled the family name when he joined up with the Dark Lord, and look where _that_ bright idea got him."

"Alright then," Dumbledore smiled. "Harry and Draco Potter it is. _Now_ you may head to your new rooms."

And with that, the newly married pair headed out of the Headmaster's office, still hand in hand.

Harry could only smile at his new husband as he was lead to the fourth floor.

--

**A/N:** And there's chapter two! XD You have, like, NO IDEA how happy and surprised I was at all the number of reviews I've gotten already. I think that the count right now is 26, and it's already in 4 C2's, has 11 favorites, and 45 alerts! Gah! is ecstatic

I have two papers that are due early next week, on Monday and Tuesday, but I will try to work on this story whenever I'm not doing those. So hopefully I can work on getting the next chapters up fairly soon, and the same goes with my other story Auld Lang Syne. :D

Review, please!

Love always,

Nymphy Fate.

(1) Kennilworthy Whisp, if you didn't know already, is the author of the book _Quidditch Through the Ages_, among others.

Oh, and 'fortuitous perfecto' is Latin for 'accidentally perfect', or 'accidental perfection'. It'll make more sense - if it doesn't right now - later as the story continues. :D


	4. Slytherin Cunning

**Marital Bliss – Or Maybe Not…** by Nymphy Fate.

**Summary:** In order to protect their son from a worse fate, Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy marry their son off to the Potter's child six months after Harry's birth, in order to protect them both. Neither Harry nor Draco were told of this, however. Now, seventeen years later, Harry and Draco are having dreams of each other, and get so fed up with them that they go and tell Dumbledore about them. Finding out that they have been married practically since birth, they must now get married once again in order to reaffirm their bond. Now they must get along with each other… since they're going to be married for the rest of their lives. Short-chaptered fic. HPDM Slash. MPreg. Read and review! XD

**Pairing:** Harry/Draco, obviously.

**Rating:** M, for sex and swearing.

**Warning: **Graphic sex between two boys – TWO, count 'em, TWO – meaning that this is SLASH. If that ain't your cup of tea, then I suggest you leave right now and don't even think about flaming me, because I WILL get very, very mad at you and rant about you in the next chapter/fic I write. Thank you, carry on.

**Timing:** Seventh year, but disregards HBP and DH. But yes, Harry and Draco _are_ seventeen, for all intents and purposes of my story.

**A/N: **Chapter three! Sorry I've taken so long with this one, wasn't intentional in the least. Review, please, and no flames! Thank you! :D

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Harry Potter. If I did, Harry would have ended up with a certain blond Slytherin named Draco Malfoy, rather than the Ginger Shrew Ginny Weasley.

--

"Erm… thanks for that back there, by the way," Harry said timidly, and Draco looked at him quizzically. "The name thing, I mean, with Dumbledore in his office. It… it really means a lot to me, you know…" Harry finished softly, staring at the black silk comforter on the king size canopy bed back in their new rooms. They'd come in, still holding hands, only fifteen minutes before, and had gone exploring. They weren't much, really, but they were a nice enough that they would be adequate living space for the remaining six months of their last school year. Now that they had already gotten done with looking at all of their living space, they had been sitting on the bed in silence for the past five minutes until Harry had finally spoken.

"It's no problem, I mean… we… we don't need to carry on the Malfoy name, I'd really rather not anyway. My father fucked it up a long time ago, so it doesn't really matter now that he's spoilt the name for the rest of us… Besides, it just seemed so goddamn special to you that… well anyway, I guess it doesn't matter now, anyway. Too late to turn back already… Merlin, I can't believe this is actually happening… I'm _married_ to Harry bloody Potter… Married!"

Harry gave him a teasing smile. "You're a Potter now, too, you know… Surreal, isn't it? I'm married to Draco Malf- er… Potter. Urgh, that is just a _strange_ combination… Draco Potter. Doesn't really seem to fit. If anything, I should be the one taking _your_ last name. Seeing as how I'm supposed to be the bottom in this relationship anyway…" He rolled his eyes at the thought. "Complete rubbish, I say," Harry grumbled, sulking.

"Sure, Potter, whatever you say," Draco smirked.

"Shove off," Harry snarled, moving as far away from his husband as he could to still be touching, as the bond still hadn't fully settled yet, and he and Draco would still need to be in constant contact until it did so.

Draco laughed a bit, and started to shake the boy who was now lying on his side, facing away from the blond. "Harry – Harry, I'm sorry, it's just… you really _are_ more submissive than me, I mean, you must _know_ that…"

Harry shot up in bed, glaring at his husband. "Well I _don't_! Ugh, you will NEVER change, will you?! Merlin, you are such a JERK! Can't you ever just go _one day_ without _insulting_ me?! I am NOT the bottom in this… this… this THING, and you'll see! I'll prove it to you – you're going to be the one to get pregnant here, NOT ME!"

Draco got a feral glint in his eyes, expression transforming from amused to mischievous. "Will I?" he smirked, placing one hand firmly on each side of Harry's body, as he slowly straddled his husband. "_I'm_ going to get pregnant, Harry? You're _quite_ sure about this?"

Harry gulped nervously from the new position, having never been this close to his husband, let alone anyone else, before. He nodded shakily, trying his best not to look as panicky as he felt. "Er… yes. Yes, you will," he told the blond, who right then – silver eyes not leaving his own emerald ones – trailed a slim finger up his side. Harry had to clench his eyes shut and bite his lip in order to assure himself that he wouldn't moan out loud.

"Harry, you… you really think that my body could handle being pregnant?" Harry's eyes shot open at the blond's words. Draco brought a hand up from one of Harry's sides – the one that wasn't touching him – and palmed his covered stomach. "You _want_ to see my stomach blow up like a balloon, to see me look like a whale, have all the other students make fun of me for looking that way? People can be quite cruel, Harry, and you wouldn't want me to be _sad_, would you? I have a reputation to uphold, after all… Besides, don't you think that you could handle pregnancy _much better_ than I could?" he questioned, the perfect picture of (false) innocence, a blond angel, in the eyes of Harry. Draco leaned down to whisper in the brunet's ear. "I sure think you could… You'd look _beautiful_, Harry…"

Harry shuddered in pleasure, eyes fluttering shut before opening cautiously once again at feeling Draco move away from his ear. "Beautiful?" Harry questioned on a whisper, looking at Draco skeptically.

The Slytherin nodded slowly, eyes smoldering. "Beautiful," he clarified.

Harry gave in, finally. "Fine," he breathed. "You win."

And with that, Draco swooped down and pressed his lips firmly to the Gryffindor's. Harry felt his heart swell at the wonderful contact, the breath being sucked out of him at the sudden pressure of lips on lips. Draco placed a hand softly on the brunet's slightly tan, lightly blushing face, gently prodding his lips open. Harry cautiously responded after a moment, attempting to invade Draco's mouth, but failed, when Draco pushed his tongue back in his mouth, using his position to his advantage, and plagued the Gryffindor's mouth with his own hot, wet muscle. They could both feel themselves getting equally hard, and fast, as the kiss continued, getting increasingly heated, hands on bodies and in hair, teeth clashing, and sweet caresses. Draco, placing a hand on each side of the brunet's body, continued kissing as he pushed himself on top of the Gryffindor, laying himself on top of Harry's body, incidentally grinding their erections together. They broke apart groaning, heads thrown back in ecstasy. "Ungh… _Draco_…" Harry moaned on a gasp, harsh breathing and all."D-Draco…"

And with no further notice, Harry shot up in bed into a sitting position, clutching his stomach, and knocking Draco onto the floor. Harry started breathing hard, short, panting breaths as he clenched his eyes shut tightly in pain and let out a loud wail. "_AAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!_ Make it stop, _make it STOP_! Oh dear Merlin, just make it stop!"

"H-Harry?" Draco asked hesitantly. "Harry, what's wrong, tell me what's wrong," Draco pleaded frantically, scrambling to touch him so as not to make their situation worse by making _both_ of them hurt from lack of contact.

In fact, that might have been what was making Harry go through even more agony at the moment.

Said boy gestured wildly to his stomach with one hand, the one that wasn't holding onto his stomach as though it would burst any second, still screaming in torture. "H-hurts! Hurts – bad – help, now! HELP!" he howled, screaming once more in immense pain… before passing out cold.

"Shit," Draco swore, moving quickly to scoop up his husband of only approximately thirty five minutes in his arms, running out the doors and heading swiftly to the nurse.

--

"You're sure he's going to be alright, then?" Draco questioned, hand clutching that of his husband's.

"Yes, Mr. Mal – Potter, he is going to be just fine." She hadn't told him anything so far about Harry's condition, Draco wanting them both to find out what had happened at the same time. "I'll leave you two to rest, now. Remember to contact me when he is awake. Would you like a bed for yourself, or are you actually going to sleep in that chair?"

Draco turned his gaze to her, as though surprised she was still there. "No, I think I'll sleep with him tonight, if you don't mind."

Madam Pomfrey rolled her eyes at him, muttering something about "Malfoys" under her breath all the while. And with that, she shuffled out of the room, closing the bed curtains in the hospital around the two boys, barely hearing the muttered "thank you" from the blond there.

Draco turned back to the brunet, who looked so serene now in his sleep. He brushed back a lock of the dark hair, moving it out of the closed green eyes, before being brought to a halt at the realization of just what it was he was doing. He was _showing affection_ for Harry. Bloody. Potter. Granted, they _were_ married now, but it really shouldn't make any difference. It didn't make any difference that they would have to be married for the rest of their lives, that they would eventually be forced to have sex eventually, or that they would be having a kid together sometime in the future. None of it mattered, because even if they _were_ going to be married forever now, that didn't mean that they would have to develop feelings for each other. It did _not_ mean any of this. Not at all.

Oh who was he kidding? Draco had feelings for Potter, had had them ever since the previous summer, right after his seventeenth birthday as school ended, and he'd realized he wouldn't be able to see Golden Boy for over two bloody months. And it was _pure agony_.

Draco was brought out of his musings as Harry stirred in his sleep, Draco retracting his hand quickly from the brunet's forehead so as not to look suspicious with his hand on him, and called for Pomfrey to come back just as Harry's eyes fluttered open. Madam Pomfrey shuffled back into the room, opening the curtains to see a very groggily awake Harry Potter lying on the hospital bed. "Ah, Mr. Potter, good to see you're awake. I was wondering how long it would take for you to come around."

Harry sat up in bed, grimacing slightly from the lingering pains in his lower abdomen, and looked at both of the people there with him. "What… what happened to me?" he questioned softly, not daring to speak any louder. His voice was hoarse from screaming so much earlier. Draco conjured a glass of water, putting it to the Gryffindor's lips, to which Harry drank greedily, throwing a thankful glance at his husband.

"Well, I'm not exactly sure what went on before Draco brought you here earlier, but whatever it was triggered something in your system to go through the pains that go along with males building a womb. It is the marriage spell that you are under, there are side effects that go along with it, and this is just one of them. You are, as of now, ready to conceive, and must do so within the next twenty-four hours."

"Well, shit," Harry swore under his breath.

Draco gulped. _Damn it all. Well so much for not having to have sex with him anytime soon._

--

**A/N:** There's chapter three. I would like to thank all my reviewers so far, and anyone who has put this story – or me, too – on an alert, or favorite. Thanks go to all of you! Now… review! Chapter four should be coming sometime this week, most likely. :D Enjoy, and review! XD

P.S... Did you enjoy Draco's teasing at all? Tell me if it sucked, I'd really like to know, just in the aspect of Draco baiting him to get Harry to admit that he's the more submissive of them. :D


	5. Let Me Protect You Now

**Marital Bliss – Or Maybe Not…** by Nymphy Fate.

**Summary:** In order to protect their son from a worse fate, Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy marry their son off to the Potter's child six months after Harry's birth, in order to protect them both. Neither Harry nor Draco were told of this, however. Now, seventeen years later, Harry and Draco are having dreams of each other, and get so fed up with them that they go and tell Dumbledore about them. Finding out that they have been married practically since birth, they must now get married once again in order to reaffirm their bond. Now they must get along with each other… since they're going to be married for the rest of their lives. Short-chaptered fic. HPDM Slash. MPreg. Read and review! XD

**Pairing:** Harry/Draco, obviously.

**Rating:** M, for sex and swearing.

**Warning: **Graphic sex between two boys – TWO, count 'em, TWO – meaning that this is SLASH. If that ain't your cup of tea, then I suggest you leave right now and don't even think about flaming me, because I WILL get very, very mad at you and rant about you in the next chapter/fic I write. Thank you, carry on.

**Timing:** Seventh year, but disregards HBP and DH. But yes, Harry and Draco _are_ seventeen, for all intents and purposes of my story.

**A/N: **Chapter four! Sorry I've taken so long with this one, wasn't intentional in the least. Review, please, and no flames! Thank you! :D

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Harry Potter. If I did, Harry would have ended up with a certain blond Slytherin named Draco Malfoy, rather than the Ginger Shrew Ginny Weasley.

--

Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger shot into the Headmaster's office.

"Professor, have you seen Harry? I thought he would have been finished with your meeting with him and Malfoy by now, but I can't seem to find him anywhere…"

"Ah, Ms. Granger, Mr. Weasley. Yes, we finished our meeting quite a while ago. I won't let you know what they were informed of – I shall leave Harry and Draco to tell you the news – but I will, however, tell you that no matter what they tell you, you must support Harry in whatever happens." The two Gryffindor stole a confused glance at each other. "You may go now, I sure he will find you soon, or vice versa."

They turned to leave, now more baffled than even before.

"I expect you may find him with Madam Pomfrey, if my suspicions are correct, that is. Goodnight."

With one last baffled gaze at one another, the two Seventh Years left Dumbledore to his lemon drops.

--

"Erm… thanks for bringing me here, by the way, Ma-Draco," Harry corrected, blushing profusely. "I… I didn't know you cared." He smirked.

Draco ducked his head slightly. "Yeah, well, I couldn't very well let you die, now could I. Might look bad, letting my… husband die, you know."

"Yeah, well if I survived Voldemort, I can certainly survive some blasted stomach pains."

Draco shook his head. "That was different. Merlin, I thought you were going to _die_…"

Harry rolled his eyes. "I wasn't going to _die_, Draco."

"You could have…" the blond protested softly, making Harry gaze at him in shock, silent as Harry's face softened.

"Draco, I'm – "

"Harry! Harry, oh Harry, what _happened_ to you?! Are you hurt?" Hermione cried frantically, checking the brunet boy over, before noticing with a jolt that Draco was there as well. "What are _you_ doing here?" she spat, and saw his pale hand clutching Harry's. "Oh. _Ohhh…_ _Merlin_…" she whispered. "Are you two… _together_?" Hermione asked, leaning in closer slightly to question conspiratorially.

And all at once, the sensitive nature of the boys' previous conversation fled the room. "No!" Harry and Draco screeched simultaneously, vehemently.

"Wait… what's going on here?" Ron asked dumbly, but demandingly.

With a sigh and apprehensive look at one another, the newly married coupe told their tale.

--

"So let me get this straight – so to speak. All because of something stupid _your_ dad did" – Ron pointed at Harry – "you are now married, just went through the process of getting a womb, need to have sex with each other within the next twenty four hours, and will get pregnant the first time you do. That right?"

"Mmm… basically, yeah," Harry agreed. Draco was now in the bed, touching their shoulders together so that they wouldn't have to touch anywhere else. Holding hands just seemed too intimate, too _loving_, to do it casually.

"Merlin," Ron breathed, obviously shocked. "And you have to do all of this with _Malfoy_?!"

"Oi! Weasley, no talking about me like I'm not here!" Draco cried, outraged.

Ron ignored him, waving a hand in dismissal.

"Ron, he _is_ Harry's husband now, you know," Hermione seemed to be the only calm one there.

"But, Harry, mate, you're… you're only seventeen! And you're going to get _fat_…!"

Draco burst out laughing, earning him a glare from the brunet next to him. "Ron, I… I don't really care anymore if I get fat. I'm going to be pregnant, Ron, having a baby growing inside of me. Do you know how _amazing_ that is to me? I never knew that wizards could get pregnant – after all, it's not as if it's a normal thing in the Muggle world, people who I grew up around, telling me that homosexuality was wrong, and then when I realized that I was gay I go so depressed because I thought that I would never be able to have a family for myself. And then up until tonight I wasn't even aware that I could _get_ pregnant – it's like all of my dreams are coming true now, Ron. Maybe not the way I dreamed, but nonetheless, they are."

Ron looked slightly hurt, slightly guilty. "Harry, I'm your family, too, you know… It might not be by blood, but even still, we've been like brothers for over six years. I love you, mate – you're like the little brother I never had."

Harry smiled sadly, tears pooling in his eyes. Draco noticed this, and squeezed his hand in reassurance. "I know, it's just… I need to do this for _me_, alright? I need my own family, I've never had one – and it's not like I'll never speak to you again. Besides, I'm with him for the long run anyway, so it's not like I really have much of a choice in the matter. It's just that… well, I can't really help it if this marriage thing is going to make me have sex with him." He laughed, an embarrassed grin spreading across his face.

"Yeah, I guess," Ron agreed, letting out a wry laugh, glancing at a silent, teary-eyed Hermione. "'Mione, you okay?"

The bushy-haired girl sniffed, wiping away her tears. "No, I'm fine, it's just… You're my best friend, Harry, I should be allowed in on these things. I should be allowed to see you get married, let alone know that it's happening in the first place. I just wish I could have been there to see you get married – I bet it was beautiful, was it beautiful, Harry?" she asked wistfully.

"_Girls…_" Draco muttered, rolling his eyes. "More like awkward, actually."

"Er, sure, Hermione, it was… beautiful, yeah," Harry answered, wincing just slightly, at the same time Draco spoke.

"You hurt him, Ferret, and I swear to Merlin I'll hex you so bad you won't be able to see straight for weeks, you got that?" the redhead threatened (surprisingly) menacingly, pointing an accusing 

finger at the now gulping Slytherin. Draco's face had lost all color – not that there was much to start with anyway.

"Ron!" Harry and Hermione cried simultaneously, Harry outraged and Hermione scolding.

"It's nice that you want to protect me, Ron, but no bullying my husband!" Ron was shocked – when Harry gotten so possessive over Malfoy?!

"Come on, Ron, let's leave them alone for now." Hermione tugged on her boyfriend's sleeve. She grabbed him more forcefully when all Ron did was stay sitting in his chair next to the hospital bed, glaring still at Draco, who squirmed in his place on the bed, and dragged the redhead from the room. "Harry, Draco, we'll see you in classes, boys. Good night."

Harry and Draco sat in silence, until the blond finally broke it. "Your Weasel is pretty scary, d'you know that?"

Harry's head whipped around to stare at him in shock for a moment before letting out a small laugh. "Yeah, he can certainly get that way at times, mostly when he's trying to protect me." Draco stared at him in silence, not saying one word until a moment of thought later, staring straight into the emerald eyes.

"Can… may I protect you now, Harry?"

Harry looked at the bond in silent admiration, blinking slowly in secret joy as a small smile broke out across his face. He nodded slightly, grinning. "Yeah, of course," he breathed.

Draco leaned over, one hand on Harry's cheek, and pressed his lips softly to his husband's in a kiss. Harry immediately responded, lips caressing the blond's in joy and wonderment, both of them feeling as though they were in complete bliss.

"Well, Misters Potter, you are free to leave now." Madam Pomfrey entered the room, and they broke apart at her voice, Harry wiping his mouth to rid himself of any further evidence of their previous actions, blushing profusely, while Draco licked his lips happily, looking forward joyfully to the intimacy that they would be having not too much later.

"Really, we can leave now?" Draco questioned, trying not to sound too eager, knowing exactly what those words could mean for him and Harry.

"Yes, I have given Harry here a clean bill of health long ago – it was merely so that he could relax from the fertilization pains. But now that it seems you are much better, I would say that you may go. And as such, you may go back to your rooms to… erm, well, as it is, you now only have nineteen hours to consummate the bond, and it would be wise, I say, if you were to do that sooner rather than later, seeing as it will urge you more and more to do it the longer you put it off. Good luck, boys."

By the end of Madam Pomfrey's speech, both Harry and Draco were mortified.

--

They'd fallen asleep right after they'd returned to their rooms, Draco spooning Harry from behind.

Morning came, and with it, Draco and Harry rubbing against one another unconsciously, while still asleep. On a particularly hard grind from Harry against Draco's cock, the brunet moaned, eyes fluttering open.

This wasn't right.

His entire body felt as though it were on fire.

And as he placed a hand on the pale arms wrapped around his waist… so did Draco's.

Harry grabbed his wand from the bedside table and cast a quick _Tempus_.

Eleven hours left.

--

**A/N:** And that's all for now! XD Sorry to make you wait this long, and also that this is a bit of a cliffhanger, but I just really wanted to post this up right now! . Lol. Anyways, hope you liked, and also hope that you review, so… Review! That's it, right now, bitches! XD LMAO.

Don'tcha just _loovveeee_ submissive Harry…?? ;) Haha.

And thanks to everyone who's reviewed so far! Keep it going! XD


	6. Dirtiest Mouth in History

**Marital Bliss – Or Maybe Not…** by Nymphy Fate.

**Summary:** In order to protect their son from a worse fate, Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy marry their son off to the Potter's child six months after Harry's birth, in order to protect them both. Neither Harry nor Draco were told of this, however. Now, seventeen years later, Harry and Draco are having dreams of each other, and get so fed up with them that they go and tell Dumbledore about them. Finding out that they have been married practically since birth, they must now get married once again in order to reaffirm their bond. Now they must get along with each other… since they're going to be married for the rest of their lives. Short-chaptered fic. HPDM Slash. MPreg. Read and review! XD

**Pairing:** Harry/Draco, obviously.

**Rating:** M, for sex and swearing.

**Warning: **Graphic sex between two boys – TWO, count 'em, TWO – meaning that this is SLASH. If that ain't your cup of tea, then I suggest you leave right now and don't even think about flaming me, because I WILL get very, very mad at you and rant about you in the next chapter/fic I write. Thank you, carry on.

**Timing:** Seventh year, but disregards HBP and DH. But yes, Harry and Draco _are_ seventeen, for all intents and purposes of my story.

**A/N:** You know, it just absolutely PEEVES me when authors, in the fanfics they write, are all going like "Oh, Lucius, you know how we were friends during school," and Lucius responds with something along the lines of "Oh, yes, Severus, I know, you were the only one in my year who I could even possibly fathom getting along with, seeing as the rest of them were all such twits! Idiots…" HONESTLY…! . SEVERUS SNAPE AND LUCIUS MALFOY WERE _NOT_ IN THE SAME YEAR AT HOGWARTS! NO! JUST NO! LUCIUS MALFOY WAS A SEVENTH YEAR WHILE SEVERUS SNAPE WAS A _FIRST YEAR_! I REPEAT, THEY WERE _NOT_ IN THE SAME YEAR. GET OVER IT, PEOPLE. rolls eyes at everyone's idiocy You want proof?? Go to the HP Lexicon. It's there, people. nods

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Harry Potter. If I did, Harry would have ended up with a certain blond Slytherin named Draco Malfoy, rather than the Ginger Shrew Ginny Weasley.

--

Harry had woken up already, but Draco was still asleep. And rutting against his backside. Still.

"Draco…" Harry breathed softly, groaning on a particularly hard thrust from the blond, a strangled sound coming from his voice as he spoke. "Draco, please, wake up, I… Oh _gods_, Draco…" Harry knew he was babbling incoherently at the moment, but couldn't seem to bring himself to stop, much less _care_. He turned onto his other side to face his husband and rub their erections together, groaning pleasurably at the contact.

"…Harry?" Draco's groggy voice came to his ears, and blearily the blond opened his eyes, and realized with a jolt that he was staring into bright emerald orbs. Draco clenched his eyes shut in frustration – _sexual_ frustration, he told himself – and growled as his hips jutted forward as though they had a mind of their own, rutting against Harry's involuntarily.

"Oh god, oh god, oh god…" Harry whispered nonsensically, bucking his hips. "Hot… Draco, hot, so hot… Hot Draco, my hot Draco… Need… N-need…"

"W-what… what do you need, Harry?" Draco asked breathily.

Harry couldn't speak anymore. He needed to get rid of this heat, or he might die, he thought. All he could do at the moment was grab the blond next to him, fumbling with his limbs, and roll Draco on top of him, aligning their bodies and erections. With a grunt, Harry hoped he was getting his point across successfully. "You," was all he said, his voice coming out huskier than normal, lust tracing its very being, his green eyes blazing.

Draco growled, a sound coming from deep within his throat, swooped down and kiss his husband on a whim. Hot tongues entwined, like vines, sucking and pulling, Draco coming out the victor as Harry surrendered happily. The lay kissing and grinding against on e another for the next few moments, before Harry broke off. "Draco, please, just…" –another thrust – "of gods, just do it, can't wait any longer, no…" his voice trailed off, and in the next second, all of their clothes had vanished, not a stitch left, leaving only their searing hot bodies pressed together.

Draco grabbed his wand from the bedside table, reaching over, brought it to Harry's naked body, and muttered a lubricating spell inside of his arse cheeks. Kissing Harry fiercely, Draco positioned himself at the brunet's entrance, and paused, panting. "You sure you're ready for this?"

"Absolutely," Harry grunted. "If it's not now, it'll just be sometime later in the day anyway, so bloody well get on with it, would you."

Draco chuckled. "Demanding little thing there, aren't you," he observed in amusement as he pushed in slowly.

Harry drew in a sharp breath, gasping at the sudden intrusion to his body as Draco seated himself on top, becoming increasingly fully sheathed within the brunet. "Oh… gods, Draco," Harry breathed, "Draco, please, just… just… Ungh! Move! _Move!_" he hissed impatiently, desperately wishing for the pain he was feeling to turn into pleasure instead.

Draco moved and soon, after fumbling a few times, the two picked up a steady rhythm, sensations splendid, kissed shared becoming frenzied, hearts beating frantically, and moans released unabashedly.

They could feel themselves coming close, and, joining each other at the mouth on last time… came together as one.

"Oh… fuck, Harry! Fuck!"

"Our baby… is going to have the dirtiest fucking mouth in history," Harry panted, giggling softly.

"Shut up, Harry," Draco groused, lying on top of the brunet as he scowled.

Later on, Harry was curled into Draco's body, one pale arm around his tanned waist as his fingers ran through Harry's soft black locks.

"…Harry?"

"Yes?"

"May… may I ask you a question? I mean… it's sort of personal, though, so I would understand if you didn't want to answer, but…"

"Draco, what we just did has got to be one of the most personal things two people can possibly ever do. So whatever you want to ask, just _ask_," he let out a laugh.

"Fine, I… I was wondering if you were a virgin before all this happened. Before… er, _we_ happened."

Harry sighed. He just _knew_ this question would have to come up sooner or later, he'd just really hoped that it was later, rather. "Yeah. I was…"

"…Then how'd you know what to do with yourself? It just all seemed to come so natural for you…" Draco's brows furrowed.

Harry stilled. Now that Draco mentioned it, it did all seem rather suspicious. How _had_ he known what to do? He'd spread his legs, wrapped his entire body, legs, arms, and all, around Draco , almost as if it was obvious as to what he should do. "I think it was the spell, that's why it had seemed so natural. Strange, isn't it? Five days ago, someone had told me I'd be having sex for the first time, and to Draco Malfoy, no less, I would have had them committed. But now… I just don't mind as much as I'd have thought I should. I dunno. D'you know what I mean?"

"Yeah, I do. I feel quite the same way, actually. It's all just… strange, I guess."

Harry yawned, and Draco looked down fondly at this dark haired husband. "Come on, let's get ready for bed, then." He made to move, but before he could move even a fraction of an inch, was stopped by Harry. He had his eyes closed, shielding the world from the beautiful gem-like orbs.

"No, can we just… stay here like this? Please?" And before he knew it, he'd fallen asleep curled on top of Draco.

Draco hesitated briefly, but then decided that having Harry lying so peacefully asleep in his arms… really wasn't such a bad position to be in after all.

He merely continued to run his fingers through the black hair slowly, softly, until he himself had drifted off to sleep, wondering what this new feeling plaguing him in his chest was.

If he didn't know any better… he'd almost say that he was _happy_.

- -

**A/N:** Hope you liked! Leave a review, I'd love to know what you think! XD And sorry that this chapter took so long to get out, I was having troubles with it a bit… :s Lol. Sixth chapter should be out soon, though! :D

Love,

Nymphy Fate.


	7. Author's Note 31209

Hi all.

I know, I know, I hate it when people put up author's notes instead of chapters, too, believe me, I really do. It's just that real life has been keeping me _extremely_ busy lately, and I think you'll be able to see what I mean by this when I tell you.

So, in January, my mom found out that she has MS (a.k.a. Multiple Sclerosis) and so I've been just a bit taken aback by that – but don't worry, she's fine and should be okay. She has the most common type of MS, and so as long as she takes her daily injections/shots she'll be fine, and so I've been worrying about her in this aspect.

Also, I've got mid-terms coming up tomorrow so I have to study my ass off for those (I've got three, which REALLY sucks, let me tell you – college is killing me), and so it's practically a miracle I even got the time to do this today, but hey, I finally did! XD haha

On top of that, there have been a lot of birthdays lately – namely, mine was on February 27th (I finally turned 20!!! XD) and then my stepmom's was the day after, on the 28th, and my dad's was yesterday, on March 11th. So yeah. I've been kind of busy with those, too.

And then there's the fact that I'm participating in fests on lj (livejournal) – more in particular, hp_spring_fling, hds_beltane, and hd_smoochfest. Sign up for the latter if you're on there and interested!!! XD They're taking prompts at the moment still right now so you still have time to get yours out there. Also, take a look at prompts already given – mine's already up there. :D

Not to mention, I've been working on things for my school newspaper and have been working diligently on that, so that also consumes a lot of my time.

I just want to let you guys know that I am NOT abandoning my stories, trust me, I'm not, I just thought you guys should know what's going on in my life that is keeping me from updating my fics. So please do not send me hate mail asking me when I'm going to update or why I haven't done so yet. Thanks for reading! :D

*kisses all of you*

-Nymphy Fate.


	8. Ticklish

**Marital Bliss - Or Maybe Not…** by justme_jane.

**Summary:** In order to protect their son from a worse fate, Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy marry their son off to the Potter's child six months after Harry's birth, in order to protect them both. Neither Harry nor Draco were told of this, however. Now, seventeen years later, Harry and Draco are having dreams of each other, and get so fed up with them that they go and tell Dumbledore about them. Finding out that they have been married practically since birth, they must now get married once again in order to reaffirm their bond. Now they must get along with each other… since they're going to be married for the rest of their lives. Short-chaptered fic. HPDM Slash. MPreg. Read and review! XD

**Pairing:** Draco/Harry, obviously.

**Rating:** M, for sex and swearing.

**Warning: **Graphic sex between two boys - TWO, count 'em, TWO - meaning that this is SLASH. If that ain't your cup of tea, then I suggest you leave right now and don't even think about flaming me, because I WILL get very, very mad at you and rant about you in the next chapter/fic I write. Thank, you, carry on.

**Timing:** Seventh year, but disregards HBP and DH. But yes, Harry and Draco _are_ seventeen, for all intents and purposes of my story.

**A/N:** Here's the sixth chapter! Hope you like! Mind you, this story is going to be moving along fairly quickly within the next few chapters, as in month (s), just to forewarn you here, because of the fact that this isn't really going to be a detailed mpreg story, so… yeah. Lol. :D Other than that, I think that's it! XD *loves all her reviewers* Have fun, and enjoy!

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Harry Potter. If I did, Harry would have ended up with a certain blond Slytherin named Draco Malfoy, rather than the Ginger Shrew Ginny Weasley. Slut! .

--

Harry lay on his bed, running a hand over his still-flat stomach. "Y'know, I still refuse to admit that I'm really as submissive as you seem to believe." Draco sat at the vanity, inspecting every single hair on his head and checking to make sure that he didn't have any split ends. He turned at the sound of Harry's voice, grinned widely, stalked over to the small brunet with a predatory look on his face, and kneeled on the bed next to his husband.

"You're kidding me, right? If I remember correctly, your exact words that night were" – at this, Draco threw his head back, closing his eyes tightly, in what he thought was an imitation of Harry – "'Oh… yes, Draco, give it to me, baby! Oh yeah, yeah, give it to me!!! Need you so bad, Draco, _so bad_!'" he said, and promptly burst out in a laughing fit, clutching at his sides.

Harry threw a pillow at the blond, hitting him smack dab in the face. "I did _not_ say that, you little liar!" he huffed, pouting.

"Oi! You're going to pay for that, you tiny demon!" Draco yelled indignantly, immediately stopping his cackling when Harry had thrown the pillow at him, and began tickling his husband mercilessly instead. Harry immediately burst into a fit of giggles, trying (and failing) to push the other boy off of him, especially since he was considerably larger than Harry himself, so instead of continuing on like this, he threw up his hands in a sign of surrender.

"Alright, I give, I give…!" Harry yelled, letting a few strained giggles escape.

Draco smiled down at him, lifting a hand to gently caress Harry's cheek as he looked on in admiration at the smaller boy. "I… I really like you, Harry."

Harry scrutinized Draco's face, searching it for any hesitation in the blond's mannerisms, but found none. "I like you, too, Draco." Harry brought his hands around the back of Draco's neck, clasping his fingers together, to pull him down for a sweet, gentle kiss.

_I love you, Draco…_

--

Their legs were still touching. Draco, on a whim just to see how Harry would react, rubbed his leg slowly against the other boy's. Harry gasped, as a new wave of lust suddenly washed over him, and looked up sharply at his husband. Draco raised an eyebrow suggestively, rubbing their legs together again, creating more friction. Harry whimpered, the feeling sending more blood rushing to his cock as he tried to not make too much noise. Draco just smirked at him some more.

Scribbling down quickly on a piece of spare parchment on the desk in front of them, he pushed the paper over to Harry.

_Quick romp in the prefect's bathrom?_

Harry read it quickly, glanced up sharply at Draco, and wrote down something quickly, before shoving it back over to the blond.

_You are absolutely insane. But sure. Just a quick one, you horny bastard._

Draco only smirked to himself, before making a quick excuse to the professor, saying that he needed to take Harry to the nurse before he fell to the floor in a dead faint.

"Me, a horny bastard? Excuse me, but you're the one who was getting off on an innocent leg rub."

"You're a complete git, I hope you are aware of that."

Draco smirked. "So I've been told," he said, one eyebrow raised in utter amusement.

The finally made it to the bathroom, Draco locking the door behind him immediately and pushing Harry up against the wall and beginning to thoroughly ravish him as soon as he knew they were completely alone. Draco swooped down to attach his lips to Harry's, loving the feel of his body on the other's, as he felt the growing erection against Harry's own. Harry opened his mouth to allow Draco entrance, letting their tongues battle in a fight for dominance, which Draco, again, won.

Harry sighed into the kiss, as Draco slowed it down, giving him one last lingering kiss, and pressed his forehead to Harry's as they each tried to even out their breathing.

"Damn," Harry said, letting out a laugh at how good just kissing the blond could really be.

"Yeah," Draco said in agreement, smiling at him before placing one more kiss on Harry's lips. "Me, too."

--

**A/N:** Aghh! I am SOOOO extremely sorry, you guys don't know HOW seriously sorry I am here, that it has taken me this long to write another chapter of this story, but… here it is. Short, but nonetheless, I finally wrote something of (semi) importance to this story. In case you were wondering, the reasons that I have in the author's note chapter are pretty much all long gone now, and it's mostly now only been that I've had a serious case of writer's block, so. Either way, though, I'm just glad that I've gotten something written out and on here so that maybe (hopefully) the next chapters can be coming along more quickly now.

And also, thanks for listening to me rambling and sticking with me throughout this entire process. I love you all, especially those of you that have been just so extremely supportive to me. Again, thanks! Adios, amigos! *is feeling slightly Spanish today, LOL.*

-justme_jane.


End file.
